


More Than Okay

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [17]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Clint Barton just needs a hug in life, Dom!Bruce, Dom!Fury, Dom!Steve, Dom!Thor, Dom!Tony, Dom/Sub universe, M/M, Spanking, Still Better Than 50 Shades of Grey, Sub!Clint Barton, Then fluff, corner time, dom!Natasha, dom!Phil Coulson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil knew that Clint needed to come down. Luckily he knew just how to help his mouthy little sub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anon prompted me: "Phil/Clint d/s AU where everyone is either a Dom or sub. sub!clint"

 

“You are my sub, and by law that means you have to listen to me”

Clint rolled his eyes, “Oh shove it up your ass Phil – you know those rules only apply to their older generation”

Phil just sighed and shook his head, flopping down onto their bed. “My mother always wanted me to have a meak sub who would listen to everything I said and be sweet as pie, why in the _hell_ did I have to fall in love with a mouthy little brat?”

Clint smirked, “Because my ass just won’t quit?”

Phil rolled his eyes, “Ah yes. That’s what I put on all of my paperwork for Fury when we sent our paperwork for change in designation. ‘Clint Barton has an ass that won’t quit and Phil Coulson wants to lay claim to it’”

Clint shrugged his shoulders, “It does have a nice ring to it”

Phil groaned and threw a pillow at his lover’s head.

 

*****

“Coulson, your boy is coming in hot”

Phil stood up from his desk quickly and followed Fury out of his office and down to the waiting bay where the agents would be coming in from their latest mission.

Phil had known that sending Clint on this mission with another handler would be disastrous, and god does he hate how his predictions came true.

‘Coming in hot,’ by definition for Clint and Phil, meant that Clint was in dire need to come down into subspace, and come down _fast,_ or who knows what the hell would happen.

Standing there, Phil watched in agony as Clint stomped out of the quinjet. His whole body was full of tension, and his face had murder all over it.

Phil just knew that there had been a huge loss on the trip, either a team member or an innocent. Grabbing Clint’s arm as he tried to push past, Coulson held on tight while Clint tried to shake him off.

“Get the fuck off me Coulson, I don’t need your dominant bullshit right now”

Phil growled and shoved Clint down onto his knees, “My name is sir, Barton; and you know it, and my ‘dominant bullshit,’ is _exactly_ what you’re gonna get.”

Clint mashed his teeth together and refused to look into Phil’s eyes. _Oh, that won’t do… This must have been really bad, usually he’s belligerent….._

Grabbing Clint’s chin, Phil pushed Clint’s face up “Look at your Dom when he’s talking to you, it’s impolite otherwise”

Clint looked into Phil’s eyes for a moment before flicking them away and jerking his chin down.

Sighing, Phil gripped Clint’s hair and tugged him to a standing position “Okay tough guy, I guess I’m going to have to show you whose boss”

Clint looked up at Phil with a challenge in his eyes, almost daring Phil to beat him. Which he was, it was just the way with Clint.

Phil just leered at Clint and looked over at Fury, “I’ll handle Barton and he should be ready for his debrief by tonight”

Fury nodded and allowed Phil to lead his body through the SHIELD hallways and back to his office. Dom Agents that they passed all nodded at the display of strength from Clint, and the subs just turned their heads away, knowing that this scene _should_ be private.

Phil just ignored them all as he finally reached his office door, opening it with one hand and shoving Clint inside.

Clint tripped a bit as he stumbled into the room, but immediately gained his balance and swung to face Phil, “ _Asshole!”_

Phil raised an eyebrow, “That all you got punk?”

Clint growled and pounced towards Phil, which Phil knew was going to happen and was able to grab Clint midair and slam him into the ground.

“You wanna play rough, boy? Because I can do that to teach you respect”

Clint just struggled underneath Phil’s hand, but Phil held on until Clint was still. Phil just sighed, “Finally. You want to tell me what happened, or do I need to bring you down?”

Clint stayed silent.

“You gonna answer me?”

Clint stayed silent still.

Phil grabbed Clint’s hair and pulled his head up, “Answer your Dom boy”

Clint just clenched his teeth, but refused to answer. Which was answer enough for Phil. _Bring him down it is._

Standing up, Phil pulled Clint up by his hair and pushed him over his desk. “Pull down your pants”

Clint just stood still.

“I said pull down your pants!”

Clint tensed his muscles and dragged down his pants and underwear.

“Good boy,” Phil cooed as he pulled his belt out of his belt-loops.

Clint just grunted as Phil wound his belt around his hand and then snapped it out, making sure the belt was tight enough to bring a sweet sting to Clint’s thighs and asscheeks.

“You’re gonna count each slap, you got that boy?”

Clint stayed silent. Phil brought the belt hard down on Clint’s right thigh – “I said count!”

“One!” Clint cried out

Phil just smiled, “Good boy”

And so it went on. Phil brought down the belt on Clint’s thighs, asscheeks, calves, and the underside of his knees countless times. It went on so long that even Phil was beginning to feel the strain.

_Jesus, this must have been **really** bad. _

It was going on 45 minutes before Phil heard the first sob from Clint. Phil blew out a breath in relief and gave Clint a few more hits from the belt as Clint begin to cry freely, huge wracking sobs that took over his whole body. Phil dropped his belt and gathered Clint against his chest, shuffling them both over to the couch in the corner of his office and flopping down onto it.

Phil cuddled Clint, “Shhhh…. There’s my beautiful sub, there he is. Doesn’t that feel better?”

Clint just sobbed and clung to Phil’s shirt, “Sorry, I’m sorry!”

Phil just shook his head, “Don’t be love. It’s okay. Come on now, that’s it, no need for tears baby”

Clint just clung weakly to Phil’s shirt and cried, allowing Phil to cuddle him and soothe him, his bod finally willing to let go of the tension that had wrecked him earlier.

Phil didn’t know how long it was when Clint finally stopped crying, but he knew it must have been at least 30 minutes.

Clint just pulled away to look up at Phil and smile, “Thanks…. I guess I needed that, huh?”

Phil chuckled, “You think?”

Clint just shook his head, “Sorry… I… A lot of shit happened that I had no control over”

Phil nodded, “I know baby. Want to talk about?”

Clint bit his lip, “Maybe later? I’m still a little shaky and kinda just want my Dom to cuddle me… Is that okay?”

Phil grinned and hugged Clint to his chest, “That’s more than okay”


	2. More Than Okay (Alt Ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint, subby sub that he was (despite his mouthiness) really needed to come down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon prompted: "I loved that D/S fic. What if Clint needed a gentler way down for some reason? (Ps, I absolutelyovd your writing)"

“You are my sub, and by law that means you have to listen to me”

Clint rolled his eyes, “Oh shove it up your ass Phil – you know those rules only apply to their older generation”

Phil just sighed and shook his head, flopping down onto their bed. “My mother always wanted me to have a meak sub who would listen to everything I said and be sweet as pie, why in the _hell_ did I have to fall in love with a mouthy little brat?”

Clint smirked, “Because my ass just won’t quit?”

Phil rolled his eyes, “Ah yes. That’s what I put on all of my paperwork for Fury when we sent our paperwork for change in designation. ‘Clint Barton has an ass that won’t quit and Phil Coulson wants to lay claim to it’”

Clint shrugged his shoulders, “It does have a nice ring to it”

Phil groaned and threw a pillow at his lover’s head.

 

*****

“Coulson, your boy is coming in hot”

Phil stood up from his desk quickly and followed Fury out of his office and down to the waiting bay where the agents would be coming in from their latest mission.

Phil had known that sending Clint on this mission with another handler would be disastrous, and god does he hate how his predictions came true.

Clint coming in hot usually only meant one thing – somebody had died, and Clint was blaming himself. Phil usually felt the same sentiment if someone dies on one of his ops, but Clint always took it to another level. If Clint wasn’t caught in time, the sub would wreck himself, the way he had been taught in the circus.

Jogging to the hangar bay, Phil watched in agony as Clint stormed out of the quinjet and tried to push past him. Phil caught his arm and pulled him back, however.

“Don’t Phil, I don’t deserve you right now”

Phil shook his head, “You always deserve me… Come on love, let me take care of you”

Clint shook his head, “No…. Leave me alone!”

“Ooooo someone needs to control their sub!” A junior Dom agent called out as they walked back.

Clint snarled and wrenched out of Phil’s arm and turned to face the Dom, “Why don’t you fucking say that to my face!”

The Dom immediately stood up straighter, and Phil had to step in. The puppy looked at Phil, but knew he the alpha in the situation was. “Agent! We have a policy here at SHIELD that we don’t discriminate over any agents despite their designation, _especially_ if they are several levels above us and could tear us apart in one flick. Now get out of here before I deal with you myself.”

The puppy huffed and Clint snarled once more, but Phil held firm and the junior agent left. Turning around, Phil raised an eyebrow “Fighting isn’t the answer Clint…. Especially not with a pup like that”

Clint just shrugged his shoulders and turned to go inside. _Oh no, not having any of that love._

Grabbing Phil’s arm once more, Phil dragged Clint upstairs despite his struggles. Shoving Clint into his office, Phil closed and locked the door behind them.

“What do you need Clint? What do you need?”

Clint refused to look at Phil, his body curling into itself as he tried to hide away from Phil’s gaze.

“No, don’t do that Clint… Come on now love, you can tell your Dom anything, can’t you?”

Clint just shook his head and created a tighter ball around himself. Phil just sighed and walked over to Clint, wrapping his arms around his boy and pulling him tight into his chest.

“Sshhhhh love, it wasn’t your fault. You’re one of the best agents we have and your worth to this organization… To me… Is more than gold, baby”

Clint just shook his head against Phil’s shoulder and tried to pull away.

Phil held on tight, “Do I have to tell you our story again? That always brings you down, doesn’t it?”

Clint just shrugged, sniffing softly. Phil smiled, “Is that a bend in will I see? Surely the great Clint Barton couldn’t already be coming down from a simple mention of our love story, hmmm?”

Clint sniffed again and turned his head. Phil kissed his cheek, “I remember the day we first met. You were so rough around the edges, and everything thought I would have to be so rough with you. That I would have to completely dominate you, but I didn’t, did I? No, cause you didn’t need. My favorite boy just needs love, and cuddles, and sweet stories telling him how good he is, doesn’t he? Yes”

Clint burrowed into Phil and sniffed a couple more times, but his head burrowed into Phil’s neck. _Success._

“You rose quickly through the ranks, and Fury thought you would be totally untamable. But you drop for me so quickly, don’t you precious? You love it when I coddle you and treat you like the perfect sub you are”

Clint let out a soft sob at the term ‘precious,’ and Phil began to feel his tears at ‘perfect sub’. “You’re getting so close, aren’t you baby? Come on now, no need to hold everything in, I’ll keep you safe.”

Clint let out a cry and clung tightly to Phil’s shirt, “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

Phil pressed a kiss to his forehead, “Don’t apologize love. You did nothing wrong. You tried your best and that’s all that matters to me”

Clint just sobbed freely as Phil rocked him back and forth, cooing to his boy as he came further and further down. Phil just smiled as Clint finally went silent and limp against him.

“There it is, there’s my perfect sub. There we are, such a good boy”

Clint just sniffed and cuddled up to Phil, nuzzling his nose against Phil’s neck. “Love you Phil. Love you”

Phil smiled, “I love you too precious, and do you feel better now?”

Clint nodded

“Want to tell me what happened just yet?”

Clint shook his head, “’s that okay?”

“Of course love, that’s more than okay”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


	3. More Than Okay (Alt Ending 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil had a three step program to bringing Clint Barton down.  
> 1) Humiliation  
> 2) A good spanking  
> 3) Hours of cuddles and aftercare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: sub!clint feat. corner time?

“You are my sub, and by law that means you have to listen to me”

Clint rolled his eyes, “Oh shove it up your ass Phil – you know those rules only apply to their older generation”

Phil just sighed and shook his head, flopping down onto their bed. “My mother always wanted me to have a meak sub who would listen to everything I said and be sweet as pie, why in the _hell_ did I have to fall in love with a mouthy little brat?”

Clint smirked, “Because my ass just won’t quit?”

Phil rolled his eyes, “Ah yes. That’s what I put on all of my paperwork for Fury when we sent our paperwork for change in designation. ‘Clint Barton has an ass that won’t quit and Phil Coulson wants to lay claim to it’”

Clint shrugged his shoulders, “It does have a nice ring to it”

Phil groaned and threw a pillow at his lover’s head.

 

*****

“Coulson, your boy is coming in hot”

Phil stood up from his desk quickly and followed Fury out of his office and down to the waiting bay where the Avengers would be coming in from their latest mission.

Phil had known that sending Clint on this mission with another handler would be disastrous, and god does he hate how his predictions came true.

‘Coming in hot,’ by definition for Clint and Phil, meant that Clint was in dire need to come down into subspace, and come down _fast,_ or who knows what the hell would happen.

Standing there, Phil watched in agony as Clint stomped out of the quinjet. His whole body was full of tension, and his face had murder all over it.

Phil just knew that something big had happened, and by the looks on the other Avengers' faces, it must have been innocents. Grabbing Clint’s arm as he tried to push past, Coulson held on tight while Clint tried to shake him off.

Clint growled and ripped his arm out of of Phil's hold, "I don't fucking need your crap right now Phil, I really don't"

The normal side of Phil felt his heart clench as Clint's behavior, knowing that his sub was feeling that everything was his fault; his Dom side, however, felt rage at how impertinent his sub was acting towards him.

Grabbing the back of Clint's neck, Phil pushed and slammed him into the ground, "Who gave you the right to call me by my Christian name during working hours Barton? My name is _sir,_ do you fucking understand me?"

The other members of the Avengers team all watched in surprise as Clint pushed out of Phil's hold and snarled at his Dom once again. Everyone else on the team was a bonded Dom. and though they had no problems with Clint being on the team (because that would be just stupid), they had never seen him act so disrespectful to his Dom before.

Phil just shook his head, "So the puppy wants to play rough, hmm? Well I can play rough"

Grabbing Clint's collar, Phil hiked him up to the tip of his toes and began walking Clint to the room where they would be having their briefing. The other Avengers just followed quietly, all waiting in anticipation as to just what Phil would do to his sub.

When they reached the briefing room, the other Avengers all began to sit around the table as Phil frogmarched Clint to a corner of the room.

"Listen here boy," Phil said loud enough for everyone to hear. "Since you're so intent to make a spectacle of yourself and disrespect your dom, you can just sit your butt in this corner and stare at the wall until I tell you you can stop. No moving, no turning around, no talking, no nothing... You got that boy?"

Clint sneered at Phil but when his face was smashed against the wall he nodded and got into position.

"On your knees. I think that will punish you better"

Phil turned around to face the other Avengers and smiled in satisfaction when he heard the _thunk_ of Clint's knees hitting the floor.

"Alright team, since Clint doesn't want to act like a big boy, we're going to go on with the meeting while he has corner time. If anyone sees him move, turn, fidget, mumble, or anything, please alert me and Clint's consequence will be added onto.... Is that clear?"

The Avengers, not wanting to mess with another couple (especially one as tight as Clint and Phil),  nodded and began the briefing.

Natasha caught Clint fidgeting twice during the meeting.

Steve caught him mumbling once.

Thor begrudgingly announced that Clint had turned his head.

Bruce mumbled that Clint had shifted on his knees four times,

and Tony noticed that he had clenched his hands half way through and never unclenched them.

All in all, Clint's spanking count was at about 50 (more than enough to break him and allow him to relax).

Phil, wrapping up the meeting, stood up "Team. If you wish to stay for Clint's punishment, you may - or if you want to leave, that's alright as well"

The team (unsurprisingly) all went to a corner of the room to watch. Clint had always been mouthy, but he had never been like this, so punishments for the dom and sub were unusual to see for the rest of the team.

Walking over, Phil stood at parade rest right behind Clint. "Is the puppy going to stand up, or am I going to have to force you up?"

Clint rose slowly and stood facing the wall still. Smiling, Phil unbuckled his belt and began to pull it out of his belt loops. "Pull down your pants and underwear and brace yourself against the wall. You're getting 50 spank, 25 on each cheek, and you're gonna count... Got it?"

Clint nodded slowly and his hands tensed against the wall. _Already dropping, good boy._

Snapping the belt out between his hands, Phil made sure it was nice and tight before bringing it down hard against Clint's right ass cheek.

Clint screeched out his first number, and the punishment was on. The Avengers watched in awe as Phil kept going and going, Clint almost yelling himself hoarse counting.

They were around smack 40 or so when Clint finally broke. A sob was wrenched from his throat as his body began to buckle under the pressure of the release.

Smiling to himself, Phil threw the belt to the side and caught Clint in his arms, "There's my sub. There he is. Doesn't he feel better?"

Clint sobbed freely and turned his face into Phil's shirt and clung so tight the buttons almost pinged off.

Phil didn't mind though, he just held on tight as the two slid to the ground against the wall. Rocking his sub back and forth, Phil murmured soothing words into Clint's ear as he wailed his apologies out for everyone to hear.

Uncomfortable, this was when the Avengers finally took their leave of the scene until only Natasha was left. Smiling, Natasha left and returned with the afghan from Phil's office and draped it over the two men that were slowly beginning to calm down.

When Natasha left, Clint took in a shaky breath and finally looked up into his dom's eyes, "I'm sorry Phil."

Phil just shook his head, "Don't apologize. This was against your control and I don't blame you one minute of it"

Sniffing, Clint just shoved his head back into the cradle between Phil's neck and shoulder and nuzzled his nose against Phil's skin.

Smiling, Phil tucked the afghan tighter around the both of them and then grabbed his phone to send Natasha a text to pick them up some of Clint's favorite Chinese food.

Setting his phone down, Phil kissed Clint's forehead as the sub began to doze on his chest, "Wanna talk about it before you fall asleep?"

Clint shook his head and mumbled, "Wan' sleep? That 'kay?"

Phil chuckled and shifted to make himself more comfortable for his own nap, "That's more than okay"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
